Favorite Cousin: Johnny
by Bakura13
Summary: Poor, poor Johnny. He's stuck babysitting his two sevenyearold cousins for a week. Is he actually going to have fun in front of the remaining Majestics? Or maybe get annoyed by his little cousins...?


Chapter I – Little Cousins, little brats?  
  
[Weird idea... again... as weird as my dozens of other fan fictions x-x  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.]  
  
Johnny sat in his chair as he looked at the chessboard in front of him, resting his wrists on the edges of his kneecaps. He was not going to be beaten by Robert Jurgen several times in a row once again! The redhead narrowed his lavender eyes as he put a hand out over the chessboard, thinking for a moment before looking out of the corner of his eye at the two people sitting on the floor. He lowered his hand onto a pawn and the little boy did the same.  
  
"Is something wrong, Johnny?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, something's wrong!" Johnny crossed his arms over chest, glaring towards the two kids on the floor. "They're the problem!"  
  
Joel, one of Johnny's little cousins, crossed his arms as well and tried to imitate his older cousin's irritated look. The seven year old had tried his best that morning to wear almost the exact same thing as Johnny did but was a little off: A navy bandanna was tied around his head, holding up his auburn hair away from his eyes, a dark orange roughly cut vest with a black T-shirt underneath and khaki shorts. The boy decided not to wear his shoes so he was sitting there with his socks on, copying everything that Johnny did while watching him with his blue eyes. Oh, and the gloves cannot be forgotten... Joel had taken it upon himself to cut out part of the fingers of his winter gloves; doing the same for his sister Julia.  
  
Julia was somewhat dressed the same and her outfit was nothing less than tomboyish. A lighter blue bandanna was tied around her head though one part of it seemed to cover one of her blue eyes, her auburn hair was longer than her brother's but she decided not to tie it back into a ponytail. Her vest was a more reddish colour, almost the shade of Johnny's hair, and wore a black shirt and similar khaki shorts.  
  
"Why don't you two find something else to do!" Johnny glared at his cousins as they imitated him.  
  
"Then can we see Sala..." Joel paused for a second, trying to remember the name of Johnny's bit beast. "Sala... Uhm... The giant lizard!"  
  
"It's not a giant lizard!" Johnny stood up, almost knocking the chair over. "And no! You two can't play with Salamalyon! It's not a toy for little kids like you!" An almost visible anger vein was throbbing on Johnny's head as his cousins stood up in the same fashion, attempting to glare up at him as he did. "And stop copying me!"  
  
"Stop copying me!" The little kids yelled back, pointing at Johnny.  
  
Robert couldn't help a small smirk on his face as he watched Johnny argue with the little children. It had only been since that morning when Johnny had reluctantly brought his cousins, and as Johnny put it, he was forced to baby-sit the little buggers for the week. Johnny sat back in his chair and focused on the chess game again as the little kids sat at their own chessboard, watching the older boys out of the corner of their eye. Johnny moved a pawn forward and Joel did the same. Robert looked at the board calmly and Julia looked at their own chessboard in the same manner, copying the Jurgen heir as best as she could.  
  
"And that is checkmate once again, Johnny." He said calmly as he crossed his arms again.  
  
"And that's checkmate again, Joel." Julia crossed her arms.  
  
"What?! No way! I got distracted by those little brats!" Johnny pointed accusingly at the said people.  
  
"Nuh uh! I got distracted cause of him!" Joel pointed at Johnny.  
  
"Whether you were distracted or not, you still lost." Robert started putting the pieces back on the board.  
  
"Yeah huh! You still lost!" Julia was just placing the chess pieces on random squares on the board.  
  
"This game sucks..." Johnny muttered, looking away in distaste as he stood up.  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Johnny!" Joel yelled, pointing at the messed up chessboard. "Julia cheated!"  
  
"Nuh uh! I did what he did!" Julia pointed at Robert.  
  
"Hey! Hold up!" Johnny put a hand over Joel's mouth before the little boy said something else. "Why don't you two go bother the maids or something like that!"  
  
"But we wanna stay with you, Johnny!" Julia whined, running over to the teenager and clung to his leg.  
  
"Don't do that!" Johnny said as Joel latched onto his other leg. "Both of you stop it! Let go!"  
  
"Nuh uh! You hafta play with us!" The kids chorused.  
  
Johnny growled and tried to take a step forward, only being able to drag his foot across the floor. He put his hands on the top of his cousins' heads and tried to push them off, only causing them to cling tighter. He looked up, noticing Robert looked pretty much amused.  
  
"What're you staring at..." Johnny hissed at the other.  
  
"I suppose your arrogance runs through all of your bloodline..." Robert said smugly. "It would be quite rude to leave the children unattended..."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Johnny muttered as he started dragging his feet across the floor towards the couch.  
  
"If you don't play with us, we're gonna tell auntie!" Joel said, looking up at Johnny's face.  
  
Johnny froze in his tracks and looked down at his cousins' seemingly innocent faces. He grinded his teeth as an eyebrow started twitching slightly. He could picture his mother scolding him, as well as his aunt for 'not taking responsibility over the poor little dears'.  
  
"Don't you dare..." Johnny looked at one face to the other.  
  
"Please?" Julia whined. "We love you, cousin Johnny! Pleaaasseeee?"  
  
"You're our favorite cousin!" Joel chided.  
  
Johnny crossed his arms and looked away, his face showing that he was uncomfortable with the whole idea. "Whatever..."  
  
"Yay!" The kids chorused as they clung to his legs more tightly.  
  
"Come on, let's get some food, you little brats..." Johnny said as he shuffled across the floor. "By the way... Chess sucks, Robert!"  
  
"It only seems disheartening to ones who do not know the game..." Robert smirked as he watched Johnny try not to fall.  
  
Johnny moved into the hallway and stopped. "You two can walk on your own so why don't you just let go."  
  
"Only if you give me a piggyback ride first when we get downstairs!" Joel piped up, tugging on Johnny's arm.  
  
"Yeah! Me next!"  
  
"Fine, fine..." Johnny muttered. "Just let go."  
  
The little kids let go of their big cousin's legs and walked with him down the hall towards the staircase. Johnny folded his arms behind his head, glad that he didn't lose the circulation in his legs as he muttered. He glanced up and saw that the kids had stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Johnny asked as he started going down the steps.  
  
"There's too many!" Julia and Joel whined.  
  
"What do you mean there's too many stairs?" Johnny looked back as he continued walking down. "You two were running up the steps with no problem this morning!"  
  
"We know! But... but..." Julia didn't know how to put it.  
  
"That was before you told us what would happen if we fell from the top!" Joel finished.  
  
"I'm too young to die!"  
  
"I don't wanna break my neck!"  
  
Johnny was about to reluctantly go back up as he reached the bottom step then he got an idea. "Well, I guess you two are too chicken to go down some stairs. If your big cousin can do it with no problem, you two are just being cowards!"  
  
"Am not!" Joel and Julia yelled.  
  
"To think, I have two cousins who are too chicken to go down some pathetic stairs..." Johnny tsked, shaking his head.  
  
Julia and Joel looked at each other before nodding and running down the stairs as little kids often do. Joel lost his footing a step before Johnny and fell into him, thankfully being caught.  
  
Johnny looked up at Julia and almost freaked out. "Julia! Hold on a minute! Slow down!"  
  
Julia screeched to a stop on the fifth step and waved her arms as she tried to keep her balance. Johnny sighed heavily as the three got all the way down the stairs without injury before he was doubting that they would be safe next time.  
  
"Johnny! You promised!" Julia tugged on his arm.  
  
"... I suppose you deserve it for not chickening out." Johnny crouched down at let Joel climb onto his back before he stood back up. "Don't let go, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Joel held onto Johnny's neck tightly.  
  
Julia sat down on the bottom step and watched as Johnny was walking around with Joel on his back.  
  
"Hey! You hafta run, Johnny!" The said person smirked before running faster.  
  
On the roof of the castle, Robert greeted the other members of the Majestics as Oliver and Enrique climbed out of blimp that the French boy piloted. Fortunately for the Italian and French boys, the weather had been fairly good to them and they didn't have much trouble flying over.  
  
"Ah, Oliver. Enrique. It's good to see you two again. I take it your travel here was with little difficulty?" Robert asked.  
  
"None at all." Oliver answered cheerfully. "It gave us the chance to admire the great view on the way here!"  
  
"Hey." Enrique blinked, looking around with his blue eyes. "Isn't Johnny supposed to be here already?"  
  
Enrique and Oliver exchanged glances when Robert couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Of course, he just arrived this morning... I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you two again. Let us go meet him."  
  
The new arrivals followed the Jurgen heir, having a feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
"He's up to something..." Enrique said quietly, keeping his eyes on the other.  
  
"Perhaps he's just having a good day." Oliver suggested, shrugging slightly.  
  
The three members of the Majestics walked down the stairs of the castle- like mansion and started on their way towards the foyer when they heard some laughter.  
  
"Run faster, Johnny!" A little girl's voice.  
  
"Hey! Don't grab onto my leg! I'll fall!" Enrique and Oliver definitely noticed it was Johnny's voice. "Don't cover my eyes either, I can't see!"  
  
"Carry me too!" A little boy's voice.  
  
"... What's going on?" Enrique asked, scratching his blond hair a bit.  
  
"I will not ruin the surprise for you two." That was all Robert said before he walked into the foyer.  
  
The three were greeted with a rather odd scene: Johnny was carrying a little kid on his back and tried to shake the little hands off of his eyes as he partly ran with another kid trying to grab his leg.  
  
"Uh... Hey Johnny." Enrique said skeptically.  
  
Johnny stopped dead in his tracks, causing Joel to run into his legs and fall back onto his rear. The two little cousins looked back at the new arrivals and Julia took her hands away from Johnny's eyes as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
Oliver blinked a few times. "My, this is certainly a surprise."  
  
"... Shut it, French boy..." Johnny hissed through his teeth. "Don't any of you say anything..."  
  
[We all love to torture characters, don't we... *evil cackle* I mean... uh... Now what trouble can two little cousins get into with the Majestics... That's what I meant... really... Uh, there are most likely spelling mistakes I was really tired when typing this. Sorry.] 


End file.
